


DAY 2: Baking

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Series: TDP WEEK!! [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Childhood, Children, Day 2, Family Fluff, Gen, Tdp week, i guess?, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Claudia knows how to cheer Soren up.





	DAY 2: Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo I made it to day 2!! After day 3, expect it to slow down (maybe...we'll see). BUT, for now just enjoy 2 stupid children trying to bake :)

“Soren?” Claudia poked at Soren’s cheek, but got no response, save for a small grunt of acknowledgement.

 

“Sor-bear, what's up? You've been moping allll day.” she sat beside him on his bed, eyeing him curiously.

 

Soren grumbled again with the petulance only a child could muster, shouldering Claudia away as she leaned in. 

 

“Go away.” 

 

For a moment, Claudia sat there, pensive, before a light bulb went off in her head and she tapped her nose excitedly, switching towards pointing towards the kitchen and tapping her nose. 

 

Soren raised an eyebrow, side eying his sister, no doubt realising what she was suggesting as his pout curled up into a small smile.

 

“Dad would be mad if he caught us Claudia...and he's already angry at me…” 

 

Upon further inspection Claudia realised how red rimmed Soren’s eyes, and all throughout her spread a fierce need to lift his spirits. It's what sisters were for after all.

 

“But sweet things make you happy, and you look  _ really _ hungry Soren, so…” 

 

Soren bared his teeth in a grin that made Claudia light up.  _ Good, he's smiling. _

 

“...OK, let's go bake.”

 

-

 

“Soren I can't reach it,” Claudia said as she stretched up on her tiptoes, arm extended.

 

Scoffing, Soren pushed the dusty old recipe book aside. 

 

“Don't you have like, a spell for that or something?” 

 

Claudia bit the inside of her cheek, winding her hair around her index finger.

 

“Well, probably but...I can't remember.” 

 

With a roll of his eyes, Soren came over, turning to Claudia to flex his muscles before turning towards the shelf, just barely reaching it.

 

“Got it!” he exclaimed, a smirk on his lips. “Clauds, you're like...a short stack of pancakes--” he giggled at his own joke--”Get it?”

 

She stared back, unaware of the punchline for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

 

“Right right! Cos we're like, making a dessert! But also--” she took a step towards Soren, menacingly, something he was supposed to see as mildly threatening perhaps. Though It only emphasised their differences in height--”I'm not _that_ short.”

 

Soren chuckled. “C’mon, let's make something sickeningly sweet...shortie.”

 

-

 

Less than two hours later the kitchen had not a single spot that hadn't been assaulted by Soren and Claudia. They were laughing uncontrollably, flour smeared onto their cheeks and covering their hands. 

 

The bin had been filled to the brim with failed attempts, and despite their failure thus far, the two were having a great time regardless. 

 

“I told you were should have used a recipe!” wheezed Claudia between her fits of laughter.

 

“No way, this looks--” Soren could hardly get the words out--”A- amazing!”

 

It was supposed to be jelly tarts, but it just barely resembled them, taking the shape as more of a deformed diamond than a triangle. They had no persimmon, so it was filled with stale jam, and it was more than likely Soren had left it in the oven for longer than necessary. 

 

Still, it was theirs, and pride blossomed through each of them at their (mediocre at best) creation.

 

“I dare you to eat it,” Claudia said.

 

“Hmmm...OK.”

 

“Wait, really--” 

 

Soren was already stuffing an entire jelly tart into his mouth, expression dissolving into one of utter disgust. 

 

Claudia could tell he hated it, but asked the question smugly nevertheless. “Do you like it?”

 

“Eh...what kind of jam is this? It'seems...alright, but the jam is definitely the let down,” he mumbled as he chewed on the less than appealing dessert. How could Soren even stomach that?

 

“And  _ what _ is going on here?” boomed a voice, doors swinging open and revealing a tall figure draped in whites and greys. They had been caught, but, it was someone who Soren and Claudia rarely expected to see. 

 

“Mom!” 

 

Opeli occasionally stopped by to visit, or pick up items of hers that still littered the house. It was always a joy for the two to hear about their father in his youth, how he never washed the dishes and always forgot to change Soren's nappies.

 

“What is going on?” She eyed the kitchen wearily, before her eyes stuttered to a stop at the two children, covered head to toe in sugary ingredients. 

 

“Soren was sad so we uh, did some baking.” Claudia smiled nervously, nudging Soren.

 

“Yeah…” he agreed hesitantly. “We, we tried to anyway.”

 

“Well…” Opeli rested a hand on her chin. “I should punish you for this…” 

 

Soren and Claudia stared back at her with pleading eyes, smiles plastered onto their faces.

 

“However...this isn't my kitchen, and  _ that _ , is not how you make jelly tarts.”

 

Claudia squealed and Soren's shoulders sagged with relief, an easy grin falling upon his expression.

 

“So...you'll show us how?” 

 

Their mother knelt down, wiping flour off both their faces, one by one, and smiled.

 

“Of course. Now let's start off with, the right ingredients.” 

 

The two nodded enthusiastically, but a thought struck Soren. 

 

“What about dad?”

 

“That killer of all joy? I suppose that what your father doesn't know won't hurt him, and you have my permission to disobey him.” 

 

_ Soren had forgotten why he had been upset.  _

 

_ Because they were busy baking instead. _


End file.
